


Requited Love

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 06, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red is glad Lizzie loves him, but he wishes it was a different kind of love. One evening, she realizes her true feelings for him and they consummate their relationship.





	Requited Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes. 
> 
> This is a one shot that needed to be written in amongst my works in progress. Thanks for reading! I appreciate your comments, kudos, and bookmarks. It all means a lot to me. <3

When Lizzie said she loved him on death row, Red had gotten a glimmer of hope that there would be something more between them. However, that hope was later dampened when she said he would be a father to her, and a grandfather to Agnes. He accepted it, but his feelings for her went beyond caring, platonic and paternal. Far beyond. Now, he was sitting beside her on a bench swing at his latest safe house. They were gently swaying forward and backward together in the peaceful evening breeze. Red wished he could lean over and kiss Lizzie, but he settled for grasping her hand. She looked over at him, smiling in pleasant surprise.

“Aww. I _knew_ it. You’re secretly cuddly.” Liz said, smirking. 

Red chuckled slightly. 

“Yes…” He said, then he looked away. 

Liz got the impression she’d embarrassed Red, so she squeezed his hand in a reassuring manner. 

“I like it when you’re cuddly.” Liz said. 

“I’m glad.” Red said, still surveying the horizon. 

Red felt Lizzie staring at him, but he refused to look at her, in case she could read him. 

“…You’re quiet tonight.” Liz observed. 

“Oh, I’m just relaxing…” Red said vaguely. 

“Is anything wrong?” She asked. 

He finally looked at her. 

“No, sweetheart.” He said soothingly, then he brought her hand up and kissed it. 

Red placed Lizzie’s hand on his thigh and continued holding it. Liz experienced a mixture of emotions and sensations as she gazed at Red and held hands with him. She was comforted, she felt loved and protected; she loved him, and it was like having a father again. However, there was something unnerving in the mix; she felt excited to have her hand on his thigh for some reason. She dismissed it as loneliness, and enjoying human contact. 

Red felt excited, too. He wished he could plant kisses up her wrist, nuzzle into her neck, and put her hand against the bulge in his trousers. He suddenly felt ashamed because he was lusting after Lizzie, who wanted a completely different relationship. She thought of him as a dad. He let go of her hand and crossed his legs. The swing stopped. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Liz asked. 

“Yes.” Red lied, which he was so accustomed to doing. 

“…Okay. Do you wanna go inside? It’s cooling down out here.” She said. 

“Sure.” He said. 

They got up from the bench and went indoors, where Red made hot cocoa with marshmallows. They settled on the sofa together and put the TV on. The volume was low so they could still chat. Liz looked over and smiled at Red. 

“You gave me tons of marshmallows.” Liz said humorously. 

“No more than my own. If we’re going to have marshmallows, why not go all out with them? They’re a guilty pleasure.” Red said. 

Liz chuckled. 

“Yeah, I guess. Mm. It’s good.” She said, sipping the cocoa. 

Red smirked amusedly as he looked over at Lizzie. 

“You’ve got melted marshmallow foam on your lip.” Red said. 

“Mm.” Liz responded, licking it off. 

Red looked away as he felt a stirring of arousal. He suddenly imagined kissing and licking her luscious pout while putting his hands into her hair. He crossed his legs again and put his mug in his lap to hide the erection that was threatening to show. Red tried to distract himself. 

“What would you like to watch, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

“Doesn’t matter to me.” Liz said. 

“Would you like some cookies or anything?” He asked. 

“No thanks. I don’t have as much of a sweet tooth as you.” She said, smirking. 

Red nodded, still staring at the TV. Liz thought he looked particularly cuddly at the moment, so she moved closer and leaned against him. He glanced in her direction for a second, but focused on the TV. 

“Is it okay if I squish you? You look cuddly.” Liz said. 

“Certainly. And by ‘cuddly’, I hope you don’t mean ‘fat’. I’ve worked my ass off--literally--to get fit.” Red said wryly. 

“No, I mean actually cuddly. And I’ve noticed! You look great.” She said. 

“Thank you.” He said. 

Liz put her hand on Red’s abdomen and rubbed it slightly. 

“Look, your belly’s almost gone.” She said affectionately. 

Red was startled by Lizzie suddenly rubbing his abdomen. He didn’t want her to notice that it was turning him on, so he just laughed it off and leaned forward to put his mug on the coffee table. She took her hand away when he leaned forward, so he was able to get out of that situation. Liz realized how much she was enjoying being close to Red, touching him and cuddling with him. It was much more pleasurable than she expected, and she felt weird about that. She didn’t want to stop, though. She was telling herself it was just nice to finally break down such an untouchable man’s defenses, but she worried there was more to it. Liz put her mug on the coffee table and rested her head on Red’s shoulder. 

Red wondered why Lizzie was being so cuddly with him and how far it would go. She seemed to be getting more intimate with the cuddling and touching as the evening went on, and although it felt wonderful, he didn’t want to get into any embarrassing situations with her. She would probably freak out if she noticed he was aroused by her affections. She was trying to be cozy with her father figure and there he was, being a selfish pervert. 

“Red?” Liz said. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Red probed. 

“I love you.” She said. 

Red wished Lizzie meant that in a different way, but of course it was great to be loved by her, regardless of the type. 

“I love you too.” He said. 

Liz relished this newfound openness with Red; they were closer emotionally and physically than ever before. It felt fantastic. She put her arm around him and hugged him tightly. Once again, Red was wondering just how intimate Lizzie was going to get with him. She seemed to be all over him tonight, even if it was in a platonic or paternal way. He kissed her on the head, because it felt like the right thing to do at that point. She sighed contentedly and snuggled against him while still holding him. 

“This is nice.” Liz said softly.

“It is. I didn’t know you were so cuddly.” Red said. 

“I can be cuddly. I guess you bring out that secret part of me.” She said. 

Red wanted to discover more of Lizzie’s secret parts; he mentally scolded himself and tried to focus. 

“That’s sweet. I’m glad I do that.” Red said. 

Lizzie was still hugging him, so he subtly put his nose to her hair and breathed in her lovely shampoo scent. He closed his eyes and very lightly brushed his lips against her hair. She either didn’t notice, or she didn’t mind, because she didn’t move. Lizzie took a deep breath and hummed relaxedly; she put her hand on his abdomen again, and kept it there as she rested on his shoulder. Liz felt very warm, and Red’s aftershave was having an effect on her. She revelled in the warmth radiating from his neck, sending the exotic masculine scent to her nose. She was sure it smelled a million times better on his skin than from the bottle. Liz wanted to press her nose and lips against his neck, but she managed to refrain. She felt ashamed for being so silly; she’d made her decision and declared he was her father figure, and now she was desiring him sexually. She considered pulling away, but it felt too good to cuddle with him. 

Red was also realizing it felt too good. Much to his dismay, he was getting an erection all of a sudden. He tried to distract himself with the TV, but then Lizzie’s hand subtly moved on his abdomen, and it excited him. 

“Perhaps you could find something else for us to watch.” Red said uncomfortably, trying to distract her. 

“Hm. Okay.” Liz said. 

Red watched Lizzie move away from him, then he handed her the remote control. Stupidly, he held the remote over his lap, causing her to look down and notice the tenting of his trousers. She quickly looked up into his eyes and began blushing. Red was horribly embarrassed, and he couldn’t figure out what to say. Liz couldn’t figure out what to say, either. She just gaped slightly as she tried to process the fact that Red had an erection. She assumed the cuddling had triggered it, and as awkward as it was, it thrilled her. The awkward silence was killing Red, so he finally spoke. 

“It seems my…uh…I apologize, Lizzie, my _body_ responded to you. I didn’t intend for—“ Red was saying, flustered. 

“Red.” Liz said, interrupting his rambling. 

Red stopped talking and just watched her. 

“It’s okay.” She said softly. 

Red opened his mouth to say something, but Lizzie leaned closer so that their lips touched briefly. He was in shock, so it took a few moments, but then he returned Lizzie’s timid, experimental kiss. They lightly kissed for a moment, then pulled apart ever so slightly. They each realized the other wasn’t protesting or moving away, so it was okay to carry on kissing. Liz breathed a very quiet chuckle in disbelief at this revelation; it was hard to believe she just kissed Red on the lips. It felt amazing. Red was still shocked at this turn of events, but he’d never felt more gratified. Lizzie had romantic, sexual feelings for him. That rocked his world. He gently leaned in, meeting her mouth once more. This time, they breathed a little heavier and pressed more firmly into the kiss. The moment and the sensations were immensely precious to Red; the feel of Lizzie’s soft lips and the sound of her breathing were etched into his memory. 

Liz felt her body responding to Red with intense arousal. The hidden, unexplainable feelings she had for him were coming to the surface, and she could identify them as romantic love, lust and craving. She was a little surprised, but deep down, she always knew there was something more to their relationship. Liz had somehow convinced herself that the sexual tension, the chemistry they had, didn’t exist. But here it was, back with full force, and undeniable. She felt a little shaky all over with excitement and nervousness; her lower abdomen was warming with arousal, and she wanted to be touched between her legs. 

Red felt Lizzie’s tongue slip past his lips; he welcomed the intrusion and gave her a passionate open-mouthed kiss. She whimpered quietly and rested her hand on his chest. Their heated kissing went on for a short while longer, then they both gently pulled back to take stock of where this was heading. They gazed into each other’s eyes. Red studied the lustful, flushed look on Lizzie’s face, and he found her irresistible.

“Lizzie...Do you want to go further?” Red asked quietly. 

“This feels so good, and so right…let’s do it…” Liz said seductively as she gently nuzzled his neck. 

Red closed his eyes in pleasure as Lizzie’s tongue briefly touched his neck. He moaned quietly at the sensation. She put her lips on his earlobe, almost nibbling it. Red sighed. 

“Ohh you have no idea how much I want you.” He said breathily.

“Show me…” She purred as her hand lightly rubbed the hard bulge in his trousers. 

“Mm…Elizabeth...” He said intensely, then he pressed her hand more firmly against his erection.

Liz moaned longingly as Red guided her hand up and down, pressing and rubbing him through the taut fabric of his trousers. Her panties now had a wet spot in them as her arousal reached new heights. She breathed shakily as she ached to feel him between her legs and inside her. 

“I need you.” Liz said urgently as she impatiently tugged at his belt. 

For a moment, Red wondered if he was having a lovely dream, but it was all really happening. Lizzie was flushed and very excited as she undid his belt, then she paused to take her blouse and bra off while he began undressing. They worked quickly to get as many clothes off as possible. Red was in his undershirt and socks when Lizzie got naked. They lustfully eyed each other and Lizzie decided he was close enough to being naked. She gently pushed his chest so that he laid back on the sofa, then she straddled him on all fours. 

Liz moaned and Red sighed as their most sensitive, intimate skin connected. She lightly rubbed herself along his shaft, softly dragging her moist inner lips up his cock. She pressed her clit on the head of it, and she almost climaxed already. 

“Oh god…Red…” Liz said weakly. 

Red had to use a lot of will power to resist grabbing Lizzie by the hips and plunging into her. He’d wanted her so badly for such a long time. He felt her rubbing on him more vigorously, and they were becoming slippery from her fluid. Red nearly came from the sensation. 

“Please, baby…I won’t last.” Red urged. 

“Mmm. I want to make you come inside me.” Liz said lustfully, then she lifted up and pushed herself down onto his cock. 

Red groaned breathily as he entered Lizzie; she eagerly moved up and down, coating him with her wetness and taking him deeper. She mewled softly and closed her eyes in pleasure. Red was thrilled with her response; she looked like she was in ecstasy. He certainly was. He’d never felt anything as exquisite as Lizzie’s silky walls hugging him tightly. She was the object of his obsessive devotion and previously unrequited love. It was overwhelming to finally be inside her, watching her, feeling her, giving her pleasure. Liz whimpered in bliss as Red pulled her down by the hips, in rhythm with her movements. He bucked up to thrust into her more roughly. It excited her, and she felt full as he went deep. Red fit perfectly in her, like they were made for each other. She’d never felt such intense pleasure during sex before. Liz was breathless, shaky and whimpering as he stimulated her g-spot. 

Red was amazed—and extremely pleased—that Lizzie was in such rapturous pleasure. She was mewling and panting with her eyes shut tight. Her face, neck and chest were flushed, and her nipples were hard. Her nails dug into his chest and he could feel her body trembling. 

“Mm! Harder…” Liz mewled. 

Liz felt Red thrust faster and deeper while he pulled her down onto him. 

“Oh! My! God!” Liz whimpered as his rough thrusts stole her breath. 

Red watched Lizzie’s breasts bouncing as he pulled her down, burying himself to the hilt. His thrusting was so rough, they were bumping into each other. Lizzie suddenly cried out and stopped moving as she orgasmed. Her tight walls gripped and tugged his cock as he thrust a few more times, then he groaned loudly and began spurting into her. They breathed heavily and gently moved together as they rode the waves of ecstasy. Liz was immensely gratified that Red came inside her; she moved up and down to feel how slippery his semen was. She then shuddered with a miniature orgasm on the tail-end of her first one. She relaxed and let out a long moan as she slowly slumped forward onto Red. They caught their breath while he rubbed her back and shoulders. 

“Mmmmm that was…I don’t even know.” Liz said dreamily. 

“Amazing.” Red said. 

“Yeah.” She murmured tiredly against his neck. 

Liz felt Red hug her and she smiled. She revelled in the sensation she got as he softened inside her, still very slippery. It almost made her want to do it all over again, but they both needed a break first. Red heard a sweet little hum of pleasure from Lizzie as she moved slightly on him. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Red asked softly. 

“Mhm.” Liz confirmed. 

She wriggled a little. 

“Do you want to keep going?” Red asked. 

“I’m tempted. It feels sexy…I love it…” Liz said. 

She looked at him and blushed. Red held Lizzie down on him and ground his hips to give her more. 

“_Oh_…” Liz purred, then she concentrated on the building pleasure. 

Liz felt Red slipping inside her, and it drove her to the edge once again. She exhaled sharply and tensed up as she reached another orgasm. Her body relaxed afterwards and she was tired. 

“Okay, let’s take a break now.” Liz said. 

“Alright, sweetheart.” Red said, smirking. 

Lizzie gently lifted off him, then she pulled the blanket down over both of them and got comfy. They were squished together on the sofa, but it was cozy. 

“I’ve never let a guy leave his socks on during sex before. Just you.” Liz said amusedly. 

Red chuckled. 

“Oh, really?” He asked. 

“Yep. That’s true love for ya.” She said. 

Red was silent as he tried to judge how serious she was being. She put his mind at rest when she spoke again. 

“I mean that, Red. True love.” She said, resting her head on his chest. 

“…I love you, Lizzie, with all my heart.” He said earnestly. 

“I know you do. I love you with all my heart, too.” She said softly. 

Red was elated; he hugged Lizzie and rubbed her arm. They relaxed quietly until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

**The End**


End file.
